


The Alphas Imprint

by TexasSunset



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasSunset/pseuds/TexasSunset
Summary: The cold ones had finally taken everything from Jacob. After the death of his father Billy, Jacob's life began to run off track and heading nowhere fast. Jake's auto shop was going down hill and he was forced to sell or watch it crash like everything else. Still blinded by his love for Bella; it completely throws him for a loop when he meets the woman who bought his shop. She is a hellcat, and loves to land right on his biggest nerve... But damn can she cook and hell if she isn't one of the most beautiful girls he has ever laid eyes on.Lexi cant stand the arrogance of Jacob and would love nothing more then to wipe the floor with his cocky grin. But for some reason, even though he pisses her off to no end. She find humor in their one on one go's at each other.Determined to bring the shop up from the ground and make it flourish, she also discovers that She is not the only one who is missing someone they love. And notices that Jacob is really a caring guy when he wants to be. But she has been on the other side of his temper. and it completly cofuses her that he would allow anyone to treat him like Bella does.Can they bring the best out in each other? Or will they just kill each other after work every day?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some humor, foul language and sexual nature. If you are not of age, please exit this story. Also, I wrote this story on vacation. So it has alot of fluff. But I hope it still came out the way I had visioned it while writing it. Anyways!!! Please enjoy. and I hope you get a good laugh in this story as I did while I wrote it.

{LexiPOV}  
I walked through the house, making sure I didnt forget anything I needed and went through a mental checklist. Checking everything off as I went. It felt weird. I would miss the sweltering Texas heat, and the bone chilling dry cold air in the winters. I will miss my Daisy and luke. My sister and adopted brother, who without, I never would be able to do what im about to do right now.   
I walk out the door and look around the portch, Daisy was already waiting in the old beat up chevy pickup, waiting to take me to the airport. I jumped in.   
"You sure you wanna do this? I mean Im sure that this guy Jacob can take care of it for ya if you just tell him what you want done." Trying one last time to change my mind.   
I knew this wasnt easy for her, we have been through so much together, and together we stand against the strongest storm with our heads held high. Smiling, I lean across the seat and give her a big hug.  
"Im sure. You know how i like things done a certain way, and it wont be done right if im not there supervising." She snickered and shook her head.  
Cranking the old rust bucket we headed for the airport. This is going to be the longest flight ever. Uggg I dont like planes, but it sure beats the hell out of a 4 day drive. She pulled the truck up to the curb by the doors.  
"Ok here you go. Dont forget to call me when you land to let me know you didn't crash and get eaten by a shark or something."   
"Oh har har, Not gonna happen. Im to boney for a shark. How bout a guppy." I laughed Leaning over i gave her one last hug.   
Jumping out of the truck, I grabbed my bags and headed to security check with ticket in hand. By the time i finally got out of security check it was time to board my flight. Damn that was good. Hope the entire flight goes as smoothly.  
**********  
I walked off the plane rubbing my ass. Why the hell didnt anyone tell me that turbulance on a low class coach seat does a number on ur boney ass cheeks. Damn, i'm not ever getting back on that damn tin can with wings again. i would rather hoof it. So much for smooth.  
I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim and made my way to the car sales place. I took in my options and just about chucked up my lunch looking at the damn prices. Fuck me runnin'.   
"Can I help you?" A man walks up to me in a snazzy suit and smiles an akward smile at me. Well then... Creepy is not even a word for it.   
"Uhh, yeah. Im lookin' for a truck. I need something reliable and affordable. Do ya got anything like that here?" I asked.   
I watched as the gears worked in his head and a cocky grin formed on his face. Was this dude on crack?  
"Well you came to the right establishment, we have this really nice chevy camero right here, gets great gas milage and has clean interior and runs as smooth as the day it was made. Let me crank it up for you." I watched as he ran back into the danky little office and come back out with a set of keys. The price on the car read $25,000 plus tax and title. How did this man get such nice cars when his establishment looked like it had been run through horse shit.  
The man smiled at me as he slipped into the driver seat and turned the key over. Immediatly I heard the familier clanking and banging of a faulty engine just barely being held together. The white billow of smoke out the back of the tale pipe being the tell tale sign of a blown head. Ummm. I dont think so.  
"See, she purrs like a kitten and can be your for only 25..." I cut him off with a raised hand.  
"No thank you. But I think you need to fire your mechanic. This car has serious problems." Eyeing me with disdain, now that i called what i was sure a prized possession trash.  
"I assure you miss, this car is very much brand new and has no problems." he said way to politely. Hm I think i hurt his feelings. Oh well, I will not buy a lemon to break down on me for a whoppin 25,000 bucks.   
"Well that may be your oppinion and you are intitled to it. Though all the same sir, that car needs to be run across the scales. Blown Heads are not easy or cheap to fix." I replied back crossly.  
"I would like a dependable vehicle and if you cannot offer that here, I will call a cab and go else where." He started to turn purple in the face. Snickering, i turned and walked outside to call a cab. When he pulled up i quickly gathered my things and got in.  
"Where to miss?" he asked politely  
"Can you take me to a used car lot with decent employees please?" I all but begged. He chuckled.  
"Yes miss I can. I charge $10 a mile though."  
"Ok thats fine, just get me out of here. That sleezball tried to sell me a camero for $25,000 with a blown head." I huffed and sat back in the seat as he maneuvered us on to the hwy. Sighing with relief as i watched the place get smaller and smaller.   
Twenty minutes later we pulled into a ma and pop used car lot in forks washington. All though it has constantly drizzled here, i could get use to this place. He parked in the front and printed me an invoice for his services. Looking over it I saw it was roughly $400.32. Pulling out my wallet i gave him $430.00 for the ride into forks.   
"Thank you ma'am. Hope you have a nice stay. If you need me to take you any where else, dont hesitate to call me." he said while handing me his business card.  
Nodding i grabbed my bags and walked into the main lobby and spoke to the elderly gentalman behind the counter. I was in luck he had a nice 01 chevy silverodo that ran great. It just needed a tune up. Shaking his hand i handed him a check for the truck and headed towards lapush.  
It was getting late so i decided to just get to the house and unpack. Parking, I grabbed all my bags and headed to the porch. Looking around for the key that was suppose to be hidden on the porch under a potted plant. Well that wouldn't have been a problem if there actually was a potted plant on this damn porch.   
I walked around the house, looking in every crevice I could possible find for this damn plant and didnt find any by the time I made it back to the portch. I looked up ready to cuss the bastard for playing tricks when I see one hanging right above my head. I reached up on my tip toes and padded the soil with my hands, and felt the metal surface of the key. Just to let you know asswhole, the key wasnt under the potted plant.   
Unlocking the door, I shoved it open and walked into the house. I didnt waist time and found my room, quickly unpacking and calling Daisy before she had a caniption fit.  
"Lexi?" She answered, and I sighed.  
"Yeah, I just called to let you know that im here." I sat on the bed and pulled my legs up into indian style.  
"Great, how was your flight?" She asked and I groaned.   
"It was horrible. My ass is still sore and numb at the same time." I said and she laughed. I frowned slightly.  
"Its not funny, I feel like my butts gonna fall off. It feels... flabby." I said getting an urge to reach back and rub my backside again. She just busted out giggling.  
"Ok, well tell me what the new roommate is like?" She asked. She was talking about Jacob... Truth was... I didnt know.   
"I dont know. I just got to the house and unpacked. I havnt seen him." I needed to cut this call short or she would keep me on the phone all day. "Look Sis, I gotta go, I need to check the cabinets and make sure there is enough food and probably go grocery shopping. Ill call you later. Love you! and be nice to luke!" I said and heard her laugh again.  
"I make no promise. Ok, love you."   
I quickly pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt because it was surprisingly a little warmer today then I had expected, and shoved my phone in the back pocket.   
The kitchen was almost bare, just what I expected from a man. Well... I guess its off to a grocery store for me. Cant have a bad first impression, and the quickest way to a mans good graces is through his stomach.  
*********  
It didnt take me long to finish the shopping and put them up. I was currently in the middle of cooking some chilli when I heard the front door open and clatter against the wall, and three loud men.   
"Smells good in here Jake, got yourself a new girl?" I heard one ask.   
"Nope, but I was expecting someone. Maybe she's here. I dont know." The one I was assuming to be Jake answered. I stirred my chilli one more time, placed the spoon down and decided to go and say hi.  
I walked out of the kitchen with a smile on my face, and into the living room where the men were currently now piled on the couch watching the new episode of swamp people.   
"Hi! Im lexi." I said, introducing myself to the men on the couch. Not even one of them turned a glance at me. Ok... Lets try this again.  
"Im making some Chilli, and was wondering if you were hungry?" I asked. Still not even a flicker in my direction. That fucking it.   
I stormed to the Tv and pressed the button, effectively turning if off. The loud shouts in protest and curses in my direction proved I had finally gotten their attention.  
"Now That I have your attention, Which one of you happens to be Jake?" the guy on the left jumped up and shoved passed me to turn the tv back on.  
"That would be me. Word of advice, dont turn my tv off when im watching it. Didn't your parents every teach you that stuff is rude." He said.   
Ok, Well if thats how you want to play.....Lets play big man. I got your rude right here.   
"Oh, how rude of me to interupt your show. I was thinking you would like to know im here and cooking you food, but thats ok ill just mossey on back in the kitchen where my little woman self belongs." i said tooth acheingly sweet. Smiling at him i turn to head to the kitchen.   
He had a beat up little tv, so what i was about to do was a mercy. Grabbing the butcher knife i had on the counter i walked back to the door frame separating the kitchen from living room. Swinging my arm with accurate aim I watched as i flung the knife end over end untill it hit dead center in the screen. Leaning into the door jam with my arms crossed i waited for the shocked exspression to turn my way with anger once again.   
"What the fuck? You just destroyed my tv. What is wrong with you, you phsyco?" He hollered at me.  
Standing straight, i slowly walked untill i was standing infront of the trio.  
"Listen and Listen good. I am not some homely house wife who will sit by and be told what to do, ignored, or threatened. I came out of that kitchen trying to introduce myself, tried twice actually. Went shopping so i could cook dinner for you on my first night here with jet lag. The best i got from you was a threat of turning off your tv when you were oviously watching a re-run. Wanna ask me if my parents taught me not to be rude?! Well how about yours....and yours.....and yours!" I said pointing at each of them. By the end of my little rant i had raised my voice slightly.   
Looking into the eyes of each on of them i walked back to the kitchen to finish my dinner. Pulling the corn bread out of the oven and giving the chili one last stir i started to set up the table. Once set i sat down and made myself a plate. Hollering to them to let them know the food was done.  
They came and sat at the table and made themselves a bowl each taking a slice of corn bread as well.   
"Eat up i made plenty." I said as i started eating my chili.  
It was quiet for a while. No one wanting to break the silence.   
"This is really good." One of them said. I smiled and thanked him.  
"My name is Alexis, What are your names?" I asked politley, taking a bite full of my chili.  
"Im Embry, And I gotta say, this Chili is really good. Where did your learn to cook like this?" He asked. I got a goof ball vibe from him, but smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you. And My Daddy taught me and my sister. Its my Mema's recipe. Glad you like it." I said looking back at the other men at the table.   
"Dont be rude you two." Embry said, nudging the other two men. I just rolled my eyes. These two were so disrespectful and rude. I didnt know if I would have the patience to put up with their spoiled attitudes. I huffed and turned to Jacob.  
"Look, tomorrow, Im going to be in the shop going over the books, and customer logs. Im going to need you to highlight all of the regulars and a list of all my employees. Can you manage that?" I asked a little more then fed up. He just shrugged like it was nothing and nodded.   
Good. Now were on the same page.  
"You owe me a new Tv, and I expect it by tomorrow." He said, pointing his spoon at me. Oh really now?  
"Yea, I dont think so. You see, If you hadnt pissed me off, then maybe you would still have one. They say everything happens for a reason you know." I said, getting up from my spot at the table and went to the kitchen to start with the clean up.  
I layed in bed that night, but didnt get a lick of sleep. The fucking wolves around this place seem to like to pow wow all hours of the fucking night, and they did it really close to the house. Better go into town tomorrow and find a shotgun. Cant ever be to safe.   
*********  
I woke up from my blaring alarm clock, and groaned. I shoved myself from the comfy sheets and padded my way into the kitchen, getting ready to start my morning ritual. I grabbed the coffee from the cabinet and looked around for the pot without luck... Are you kidding me?! What kind of person doesnt have a damn coffee pot in their house?! I became frantic and pissed at the same time. Me without coffee in the morning is like ripping my cigs from my mouth. A big hell no.   
"Hey, you cooking breakfast?" Jacob asked coming into the kitchen.   
"Sure... When you can conjure me up a coffee pot. When I dont have a steamy cup of coffee and a cigarette in the morning, I dont do a damn thing for no mother fucker." I said storming back into my room to get dressed and have a cigarette before I had to go to the shop.   
{JacobPOV}  
This bitch was fucking crazy. First she throws a damn knife into my Tv, Then she bites my head off. What the fuck is her problem? Because if she dont fix it soon, There will be a bigger problem then her fucking attitude.   
I cant exactly say that I like the bitch because, I really dont. She has come into my town, taking over my shop, and is in my damn house. What the fuck was I thinking when I made this deal. Ugh!  
I heard her huff from her room, then the door popped open to reveal her fully dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve thermal and a pair of boots. Looking at her just pissed me off further.   
"Bitch, Just to set the record straight, this is my damn house, next time I ask you something, I expect a straight answer. You can leave the fucked up attitude back home with your hillbilly friends. I dont care. Just dont bring it to me. Got that shit?!" I said. I was heated. So maybe I was a little more rude then I should have been but damn this bitch pissed me off and I havnt even known her for a full 24 hours yet!  
"Listen here fuck boy, keep flapping your gums and Im gonna shove my size 8 1/2 up your damn ass. Hillbilly style. Got. That. Shit!" She punctuated ever word with a hard jab to my chest, which resulted in me smacking her hands away.   
I watched her grab her keys and head toward the door.   
"Where the fuck do you think your going?" This shit was far from over. I watched her turn around sweetly to me with a smile. Fake and full of pure meaness.  
"Im going to get some coffee so you will live to see another day, then Im going to work. Dont be late. I would hate to have to Fire you." She said, and calmly walked out of the house. Damn. Why the fuck did I sell the shop to this bitch of all people. Because she offered more then my asking price... Thats why. Damn if I wasnt a bit turned on. I looked down at my dick which was half mass.   
"Traitor." I said, Rearranging it, and walking to my room to get ready for work.  
{LexiPOV}  
I pulled up to the shop and killed the engine, wincing when I heard the most horrible shit coming from the shop. Rap.   
I got out of the truck and walked in. I recognized the man from last night catastophy dinner and figured he was one of the employee's along with Embry and a few other men. Jake was bending over the hood of a police cruiser, checking the oil, and water.   
A lil wayne song came on and I glared at the CD player playing the horrible shit. Poor boom box. I shifted and used my hip to knock if off the counter it was sitting on. All eyes turned to me, Jake had a look of pure anger in his eyes.  
"What the hell?!" He yelled, tossing a red shop rag on the ground.  
"Opps, Ill get right on replacing that. But until then, We can just use mine. It doesnt pick up channels very well, but dont you worry none, I have CD's!" I said smiling, as I pulled Bobby Bare from my case and cranked up the Volume when Marie Laveau began playing through the speakers. Jake just stood at the police cruisers hood, eyes wide and a dumb look on his face.  
"Get to work, I need to go over the books and logs." I said, stepping into the office and shutting the door. It was starting to become fun to mess with this fucker. he was some kind of weird and I couldnt understand him. If he would play nice, I would to. But Fat chance that would be.   
I sat down at the beat up old office chair and cracked open the accounting book. I had to say, He kept strict collection of all of his finances, but none of them were up to par. All of his profits were significantly low and he could have been making several thousand more a month then he was. He seemed have began to lose his customers a few months ago, and it just kept getting worse, until last month when they hit an all time low, and he sold the shop to me. I had no doubt I could whip this place into shape, and get it back up and running. It would just take time and alot of sacrifice. It was time to bring in the discounts and advertisements.   
I booted up the computer and set to work on flyers with advertised discounts on small simple fixes. Maybe if people trusted us with the small things, they would come to us later with a bigger problem, and tell their friends and neighbors... I hoped this worked.   
"Jake!" I yelled out of the office door, catching his attention from chatting around with the other workers.   
"I need you to ask a few of the men to drive into Forks and Seattle and post these flyers. They will of course be paid still for a full days work." I said handing him the small stack of flyers. He huffed and turned away.   
"Was the police cruiser up to standard?" I asked.  
"Yes, Charlie comes in here all the time for small oil checks and water checks. Its going to need a complete tune up soon." He said.   
"Good job, and the profit?" I asked, ready to add it to the months books.   
"Only $20. I dont usually charge him much." He said and I nodded.   
*********  
Later that night While I cooked supper, Jacob was on the phone with what sounded like his girl, and he seemed to be trying to convince her of something.   
I grabbed the sheppards pie from the oven and set the table, calling Jacob to dinner. He seemed really tense and upset.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked. For some reason I hated seeing him so upset.  
"None of your damn business." He snapped, and I doubled back. What the fuck did I do to you this time?  
"Ok. Look. I dont know what I did for you to snap at me like that, but it wont happen again. I am a very tempermental bitch with a short fuse and you have been burning me for the past two day. I wont last much longer before I explode and part that pretty little hair of yours." i said finishing up my dinner and cleaning up the kitchen.  
Sitting in my bed, I called Daisy.  
"Hey Lex, Whats up?" She asked, chipper. Fuck Chipper right now.  
"Hey Daisy. Just calling to check up on things. You still gonna send the the month reports right? Keeping up with the books and such?" I asked. I knew she was able to and would do it... I just needed to think of something else other then the fucker in the room over and the wolves prowling outside my window.   
"Yep, its all been taking care of. Ill send them at the end of the month, just like planned. So, Tell me, How is Washington? Is it as cold as they say, The rain to much?" She asked.  
"Its chilly, but not freezing like I though it would be... atleast yet. And the rain sucks, but it surprisingly doesnt bother me to much."   
"What about the new roomie?"   
"Oh, well dont get me started on his stupid ass. He has a one track mind, eat, work, Tv, and piss me the fuck off. Dai, he dont even have a fucking coffee pot!" I hissed into the phone feeling my cheeks heat up.  
"Oh, well poor guy. You can be a real grinch in the mornings without it. Ha ha. Is he hot?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.   
"Well hes an asswhole." I retorted.  
"Yeah, I get that. But is he a hottie?" She asked. What the fuck is with this girl?  
"Well, he's pretty good looking, but that doesnt matter, cause I cant stand to even share the air with him for more then a few seconds and I wanna bash his face in."  
"Do you want me to come kick his ass?" She said, laughing on the other end.  
"Oh I wish, but if he dont grow the fuck up, I might end up kicking his ass myself." I said smirking at the mental picture.  
"Well sis, I have to get to bed. Gotta get up in a few hours. I love you, give luke a hug for me. Bye." I hung up, plugging my phone into the charger and laying down. I prayed for a better day tomorrow, and let sleep pull me under.


	2. Chapter 2

{LexiPOV}  
We had all been working really hard all week and already I could see improvements in the Shop. A few customers stopped by a day and took advantage of the discount repairs we had going on at the moment. I Know, still not many customer, but its more then what we were getting when I got here.   
Jake and I were still at odds with eachother. I had finally cracked and baught a new TV when I finally had enough of his bitchin' and complaining and almost threw my boot at his head. But I made sure he understood that If he ever ignored me again because of the damn thing, It would suffer the same fate as the last. I ain't got no shame. I can live without a TV. The product of working a farm and running Daddy's shop everyday. You dont have time to sit down and watch that junk. And when you do, Your dog ass tired and ready to hit the hay. I guess you could sat it was better then before though... I had my coffee pot for my morning cup of coffee and he had his TV and a hot supper to eat everynight.   
I always made sure he had a nice home cooked supper to eat every night. I may be a bitch, but Im still a respectable southern woman. And My Daddy always taught me that you take care of the men in the house. Even if you dont like them. If they are takin' care of you, best return the favor in kind. I could tell, Jake was a little confused at my ways and the fact that I did treat him like the man of the house that he was... Until he pisses me off. The my feathers stand on the grain and I just about wanna peck his damn eyes out of their sockets... But none the less. I do my best.   
*********  
I slung the ax back and brought it down hard on the block of wood infront of me. The weather man was callin' for snow here soon and me being the texan that I am, want to be ready for the frigid cold wet glop, Even though I was almost sure I never would be completly.   
I loved winter, and we never have snow Back home in Texas. Just dry cold air that will make your face looked like scales if your not careful.   
I continued to chop the wood, and heard Jakes truck pulling up to the house. He had been off on official Tribe business. I didnt really understand it, but I didnt ask. I dont want to pry and its none of my business anyways so long as he made it to work on time on the weekdays.   
"You know, I was gonna do that." Jake said walking up to me. My mental alarm clock dinged in my head, alerting me that it was in fact time for another episode of Southern girl Vs. Tribe boy.  
"Oh yeah? Ok, well when was that gonna be exactly? Cause I remember you telling me the same damn thing two days ago." I said, swinging the ax down on the logs again.  
I could practically see the wheels in his noggin' spinnin', but was shocked when he turned back around and walked off. Damn, And I was looking forward to the new season. Oh well.   
{JacobPOV}  
Damn that wench. Sometimes I think she says shit just to get to me. And I have to admit, It did just that. It pissed me right the fuck off.   
The last comment kept running through my mind. I had told her I would chop the wood, but she just doesnt understand how hard it is for me to do all this shit. I dont need the wood to keep warm. Im hot enough... So if she wants it, and obviously she can chop it, then I have not a damn problem with letting her little smart ass do it. We'll see how tough she is when she has some hellashious blisters later. I laughed to myself as I shifted to wolf form and ran.   
I dont know how far I went, But I suddenly spotted a wild boar and decided to have a little fun with the bitch. I would never let the boar get close enough to hurt her of course, but It would be funny if she shit her pants... maybe just a little.  
Running it almost to the tree line i phased back. The boar seeing me started to give chase. Screaming at her to get inside as i broke the tree line. She dropped what she was doing and picked up a hand pump shot gun. With one hand she loaded the chamber and shot the damn thing just as it broke the tree line.   
I was staring at her with my mouth hanging open. What the hell was that shit. She didn't even bat an eye.   
Slinging her gun on her shoulder she walked up to the boar. Bending over to check it.   
"Well it was a clean shot to the head. Lets get it dressed out and have some of it for dinner." glancing over at me she asked with concern "Are you ok?"  
All i could do was nod. I didn't know if i could move at the moment. Shocked so completely.  
"Well, what are u waiting for. lets get it cleaned up." effectively knocking me out of my inner freak out.  
"Lets drag it out into the woods some. So the other animals will take care of the mess. Bring that table on the side of the house. It will be perfect to process the meat." She said while tying a string to its back hooves and dragging it into the woods. Still carrying that damn gun.  
Shivering with a slight bit of fear i grab the table and head to the woods to help. I dont know what she exspects me to do. I dont know the first thing about dressing animals. Im a wolf for fucks sake. I eat them whole.  
Finding her pulling the hog off the ground with the help of a tree limb. She quickly tied it off and reached into her boot Bringing a big ass knife out. Where the hell is she getting this shit from.   
"Oh, just set the table up over here behind me. Im going to cut the meat off and put it on the table. You need to portion it out." She said   
"At the risk of sounding like a pansy...... I dont know how to do all this. I have never had to." I said a little annoyed with myself for telling her one of my weaknesses. To my utter shock she took the news well. Very understanding and willing to teach me if i wanted to learn.   
She waved me over beside her. I was very curious as to how this is done. I edged myself around the table untill i was stanking infront of the Hog.  
"Ok, first you have to gut them. You are going to take the knife and start from the bottom to top." She handed me the knife idicating how to do it. Nervously i started to cut from bottom to top of the hogs belly. The puitred smell that came from this damn thing had my nose hair burning.   
"Now what" i asked a little excited. This was kinda fun.   
"Next we have to make sure all the entrails are out, leaving us with an empty carcuss." She said. I stood still for a minute staring at the beast. I didnt quite understand what she meant.   
"Like this." I watched in surprise when the little thing walked up beside me and dove her hand in with no hesitation, scooping the animals innards out and throwing them further in the woods.   
Following her lead, I reached inside the animal and scooped a big glop out. The smell hit me right at I was throwing the shit into the woods, and I hit the ground gagging.  
"Holy Shit, if that aint the worst damn thing I have ever fucking smelled! Why wont it leave!" I said taking sips of air through my mouth to try and keep the disgusting smell from melting my nose off my face.   
"Yep, That what I thought... You punctured a gut. Nasty shit." She said, inspecting the inside of the boar.  
"It must have ruptured in your hands, because its not inside." She said, finishing the entrail cleaning.   
*********  
I took me an extra long shower to wash the stench of a busted gut from my hands, but the experience of processing the meat ourselves was actually fun. I had fun, pounding the pork to tenderize it and Lexi said I actually had the magic touch. They came out perfect, and we were able to have fried pork steaks, mashed potatoes and green beans with another pan of cornbread. I dont really understand why she makes cornbread alot, but damn if the shit wasnt good.   
I was pretty bummed that my plan to scare the everliveing shit out of her busted. So I began to device another plan, this one I was sure was full proof. My enhanced hearing told me she was afraid of wolves.   
I could hear Lexi in the other room asleep, and smiled. This was gonna be fun.  
Slipping out the front door, I shifted to wolf form and prowled around the house to her window, and howled. Tapering off with a vicious sounding growl.  
{LexiPOV}  
It had been two weeks since the I heard a wolf outside my window. The fucker just about made me leave skidmarks in my britches. Waking me up out of a dead sleep like it did. Thank God its Friday because Im looking forward to my weekend. The snow is supposed to be coming in some time tonight and I couldnt wait. I had only really seen snow once. It was beautiful, for bout' 2 hours. Then the Sun came out and melted it all into cold mud puddles.   
I could still hear the wolves howling and growling at night, but none of them were ever as close to my window as that one night. I wasnt scared though. I had a shotgun and plenty of ammo. I ain't scared of a damn thing.  
I walked out into the kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee, taking it out onto the portch to enjoy with a cigarette. I heard Jake in the kitchen fixing him his own cut of steamy jo. He had seemed to get hooked on it when I bought the Pumpkin pie spice creamer. Nothing like it around I tell ya.  
Jake came out to the portch and sat on the swing beside me, snagging my cigaretts from my lap and tapping one out for himself.   
"Uh... When did you start smoking?" I asked watching him as he lit it.  
"There are alot of things about me that you dont know princess." Princess? I dont think so.  
"Sorry to bust your balls, but last time i checked, Im not the type to cry over a broken nail." I said, flipping him the finger. That always got my point acoss.  
"Whatever. Look, I have a friend. Hes a young boy, still in high school. But he needs a job. His father died a few years ago and his mom did the best she could... Seth wants to help as much as he possible can now. Do you think you can give him an interview after he get out of school? Say 4pm?" Ok, Im usually not one to be taken by surprise... But damn! This fucker is actually being civil and not acting like a wild animal?  
"Sure. Make sure he knows to be here on time." I said, taking my cup and his empty one back into the house with me. And got ready for work.   
*********  
The day started off with a bang. Embry called in on official tribe business and it was just Jake, Paul and me. Not long after we opened the doors, The people started coming in droves. The biggest workday we have ever had started.   
I had to change the oil on a dodge crysler, and the damn car wanted to be a bitch. I was sprayed all over my shirt and pants with sludgy oil. Damn... When was the last time this car had its oil changed!? And how the hell is it still running on oil like this?!  
The boys were working just as hard to get everyone taken care of. The day began to wear on us because we were short staffed and I was almost posative there would be no end to all the customers. Maybe my advertisement worked a little to well.   
Finally getting the last of the cars done and out the door, we decided it was time for lunch. All of us decided to stay together so we could come back together. We put up the gone to lunch sign and drove to the dinner. Taking our seats we waited to be served.   
"Hi my name is Jessica and i will be your server today. What can i get you to drink?" she asked.  
"I'll have an Sweet Tea with lemon" I said  
The boys ordered their drinks and we all sunk into the cushioned seats completely exhausted.   
"Ok so we have been doing really well today. Our best yet. I was thinking, on sunday i would make a big breakfast. Then i would give ya'lls paychecks and i have a surprise for all of you as well. Ya'll have been doing so well." Praising all of their hard work.  
It was a quiet all through lunch. I was astonished at how much they could eat. Packing back into my truck we headed back to the shop. Pulling into the parking lot we see a tow truck from dowlens parked with an El Camino on the back.  
Parking , we walked up to the tow driver.  
"Can we help you Sir?" I asked politely.  
"Yea, this guy paid me extra to bring his truck here. Said he didn't trust my company. So here i am. He is sitting over there on that bench." He said gruffly while unloading the truck in the middle of my parking lot. Getting back into his truck he took off without giving me fuck you. Well i guess competition is bad out here.   
Sighing i walk up to the customer.  
"Hi my name is Lexi, Follow me and we will get you set up in our system." I said while unlocking the lobby door. The boys followed us in and got straight to work getting the garage doors open so they could push the truck into the bay.   
Walking into the garage I told the boys to check the truck and give me a run down as soon as they could. Turning back to my desk i had a seat and boot up my computer.  
"Ok, what is your name?'  
"David Burkley"   
"Phone number"  
"365-365-3658"  
"Well its nice to meet you Mr. Burkley. Have a seat in the lobby and we will be with you shortly with some answers and price quotes. Can I have your keys?" I asked as he immediately handed me his keys and went to sit in the lobby.  
Walking into the garage to see what the boys have found so far. This car would prove to test my patience.  
"So what have you found, oh and here are the keys." The boys looked up at me like they had looked hell in the face.   
"What? Is it the car?" i asked a little worried.  
"Well lexi, this car is going to need a whole new engine block. Its been run without fluids for i dont know how long and the heads are cracked." He said while wipping his hands. Holy fuck!!!!  
"Ok well im going to get started on looking for a new engine block. Can ya'll take care of removing the old one out please."   
While rubbing my eyes i headed back to my office.  
"Hello Im lexie with Black Automotive, Do you have an engine block on hand for a n '87 EL Camino?" Of corse the answer was no. Damn it all to hell that was the 5th person i have called. Hopefuly the last person on the list will have it.   
"Hello Im lexie with Black Automotive. Do you have an engine block on hand for an '87 El Camino?" I asked waiting for a reply. If they had it i would drive to seattle to get it myself.  
"Yes ma'am we do. Would you like me to hold it for you? Be aware that we only hold for 48 hours. Its going to be $1526.00" He said.  
"Thats perfect, Im on my way now to get it. Hold it under Black Automotive, Alexis Daniels"   
I went to the lobby and exsplained the price to the owner and he was very excited i found it cheaper then dowlen. Walkin to the garage i told the boys i was going to seattle and would be back shortly with the new engine block.   
The drive was long and boaring both ways. Finally pulling up at the shop i got the boys to unload the engine block and put it all back together for the owner. It took about 3 hours but they finally got it done.   
Handing the recipte to the owner and wishin him a blessed day, we finally got a chance to relax.   
I had to meet with Seth and have his interview in 10 mins so I took the little bit of time and entered all of the profits for the day into the financial book while jake entered the customers names into the log. We were finished by the time Seth walked in the door.  
"Hey Seth, come on in and sit down. Ill be with you in a minute." I said standing from my chair and following Jake out into the garage area.   
"Alright, You and paul head on home now, Im closing up shop early today. Im beat and im sure you two are to. Im gonna be making a specialty dinner tonight so why dont you boys bring your friends to the house and come eat supper in celebration of the day we servived this day of pure hell." I said with a laugh, and turned back to the office, and shut the door.  
"Alright Seth." I said Taking my seat behind the desk. "How old are you Darlin'?" I asked. I knew he was still in highschool, but I wanted to make sure he was atleast old enough to be working at all.  
"Im 16." He answered a little nervous. Poor boy. I plastered on a big soft smile and nodded my head.   
"Good, So what kind of experience to you have with working on a vehicle?" He smiled back at me.  
"I have been working on vehicles since I was old enough to hold a wrench. Plus, I worked with Jake alot before he started the shop and he was still rebuilding engines in his dads garage.  
Impressive. Jake is a good worker. He knows his way around a vehicle. So if he worked with him, Im sure he will hold his own in the crowds that are forming here.  
"Alright, Thats Impressive Seth! So do you have any tools, or any restrictions to a work scedule?" I had to know if I was going to be hiring him.  
"No, I dont have any tools. I usually just used Jakes. But Im sure after a few weeks, I will be able to get a good set of my own." He was very good. I could tell he was a sweet boy, and would work hard. He is exactly what we need around here to liven things up a bit.  
"Oh, and The only restriction on the schedule would have to be for tribe matters. other then that, Im free after school, and can work on weekends to. What ever you need." nodding my head, I smiled big at him and rose from my chair, and stuck my hand out for him to shake.  
"Welcome to the Team Seth. I have no doubt you will be a valuable Employee here." He took my hand in his with a firm shake and smiled.  
"Thank you Miss Daniels..." I shook my head.  
"Lexi. Call me Lexi."   
"Thank you Lexi. You wont regret it." He said with a nod, and left the building. No doubt excited and wanting to share the good news.  
*********  
I trudged into the house and kicked my boots off at the door. I needed a few mins to myself before I start supper. I pulled the pork roast out of the freezer and stuck it in hot water, hoping that it would be atleast semi thawed by the time I got out of the shower. I was sweaty, despite the cold, covered in oil dirt and grease. It didnt bother me while im working, but I didnt want to lounge in the shit.  
After a quick shower, and getting the roast and potatoes going, I made myself a piping cup of hot coco, grabbed my phone and cigaretts and made my way out to the back portch to sit on the swing and watch the moon shine over the new fallen snow. It was beautiful.  
I called Daisy. I had so much to talk to her about today. God I missed my sister. She was my rock and I hers. I didnt think it would be this hard to be away from her but it was.  
"Hey Lex!" She answered. I laughed. She sounded out of breath.  
"Whats got you all huffy puffy?" I said teasing. Knowing her, her and luke were probably fighting over who got the last piece of cheesecake.  
"Oh, nothing. Just playing around. So, What on your mind?" She asked.  
"Well, we had one hell of a day today. Were finally getting customers in and we were swamped today the moment the doors opened." I said, sipping my coco and pulling my legs up into my lap. I lit me a cigarette.  
"Thats good. I knew you could do it. You kept this shop together even through all the hard times. And were one of the most known around." She said. She was always good at making me feel like something.   
"Have I ever told you your the best." I said with a smile.  
"Umm, I dont think so... wanna give me a reminder?" She said and we laughed.  
"I miss you. You still coming up for Thanksgiving?" I asked. I wanted to see her so bad.  
"Yep. Got it all planned. Both Luke and I are gonna shut the shop down for a few weeks. Its been doing good so it should be fine while we are up there." She said, and I heard her walk outside onto the front portch.   
I sighed. Just hearing the familier creaking of the screen door made me even more home sick. I took another sip of my coco, looking out into the woods watching the snow fall into the trees. Thats when I saw them. Three huge fucking wolves staring right at me.  
I calmly put my cigarett out and placed my coco down, drapping my hand over my shotgun laying over the side of the swing.  
"Yea, thats fine. I actually hired another guy today. His name is Seth and he is the sweetest thing I have ever met. So respectful. Jake is still a prick though."  
"Oh, He'll come around, Lex. Hes a man. No man can be a dick for long against you. I have a feeling he will learn eventually." She chuckled.  
"You say that like im the mean sister." I said laughing.  
"You are. your pure meaness!" We laughed together.  
"I cant think of what to make for dinner... Oh look Dinner showed up." I said with a smirk. "Have you ever had wolf steak Dai? I think im gonna try it." I said.   
"What the fuck are you talking about. Has the snow gotten to your brain Lex?" Daisy said confused and full of humor.  
"Nope. I have been getting little to no sleep at night because of the damn wolves around here and three of them are in my sights. I think its time for a little target practice." I said.  
"Get em'! Get em'!" She laughed.   
"Ill call you back. Love you!" I hung up the phone and stood from the swing and stretched, reaching behind me slyly as the wolves finally came out of the tree line and stood in all their humugo glory. Well you know what they say. The bigger you are, the harder you fall mother fuckers.   
I snatched my gun up and cocked one handed, aiming it at the wolf in the middle.  
"Here wolfy wolfy wolfy!" I said while whistiling at them.   
Just as i was about to pull the trigger and go for a nice clean head shot I had 3 very human men standing infront of me. Now most people would freak out and run. Do I? Nope, cause it all made sence. This mother fucker has been trying to get me to leave since i got here. I guess getting no sleep and shitting you pants everynight would do that to most people. Yep i had to be stubborn.  
"Dont Shoot! What the hell you crazy...." He yelled but I cut him off.  
"Well, nice to see you boys." I turned to Jake. "I may live with you jake, but I dont think I wanna see you walkin' around naked as a jay bird. Thats just so... Ugh!" I shuddered, turned around and walked back into the house.   
{JacobPOV}  
Ok, Why the hell wont this bitch scare! Ive tried everything! But instead of me getting a good hardy laugh, she pulls a fucking shotgun out like a fucking mountain man!  
"Well nice to see you boys." She stared at me. "I may live with you Jake, but I dont think I wanna see you walkin' around naked as a jay bird. Thats just so... Ugh!" She shuddered and walked away. She acutally shuddered at me! Im probably the sexiest thing she has ever layed eyes on, and the bitch shudderes!  
We waited outside, all of us covering our packages from the snow flurrys, When she came back out holding a stack of blankets for me Paul and Jared.  
"Who are you?" She asked looking at Jared as she walked up to us.   
"Jared" he replied  
She nodded "Well Jared its nice to meet you, but word of advice, dont follow jacob. Bad things happen (stage wisper)."   
Next thing i know we are bing pelted with BB's. Damn that shirt hurt. She must be using a co2 powered hand BB gun. Me and boys scattered and tried to stay out of the firing range. It was nearly impossible considering she shot like a marks man. Making it to the tree line we hid behind the nearest trees.   
{LexiPOV}  
"Im sorry. Please stop shooting me, I only came cause Jacob made me." Jared said looking like a wounded animal.  
"Ok you are forgiven, heres a blanket. Go get ready for dinner. Its in the kitchen." I smiled at him while keeping my eyes on my 2 employee's. Smiling bigger when i made out an ass hangin out the side of the tree. Aiming as Jared made it to the back door i let loose again.  
A curse went up and paul stepped out. Looking glumm he walked up to me.  
"Im sorry, can i please go in now. Im starving and you make the best food ever." he said looking guilty.  
"Ok, take a blanket and go get something to eat." i chuckled at his guilty exspression.  
Now for the last one, he was proving to be even more stubborn. Picking up the blanket i headed back to the porch. Taking up my seat again i layed my bb gun in my lap and lit up a cig. Leaning back i watched the woods carefully. Looking for anything that moved. He was good i gotta give him that, but i was better as i saw he had climbed the tree.   
Walking back to the tree line I taunted him a lil.  
"Eeny Meeny Miny Moe, Catch a Wolfy by his toe. Which tree should i start with." Chuckling i swung to the last tree and fired 6 shots.   
I heard a squeal, crash, and then a very colorful blue streak. Wow, didn't know he knew such words. Laughing i tossed the blanket to him and told him to wash up for dinner, If there was any left.


	3. Chapter 3

{Lexi POV}  
I finally got that goods nights rest i have been so desprately searching for. That was untill I heard this banging. Son of a bitch! There went the notion to sleep in for an hour. Where were those boys at and why couldn't they hear someone trying to bang the front wall down. Quickly i put on my big t-shirt to cover my tank and boyshorts. Running like someone was on fire to the front door. Who ever was at that door better have a good reason to be here this early trying to break my door down.   
Swinging the door open with a wide eye look, I came face to face with a raven haired girl. She was very beautiful despite the deep scars across her face and neck. I leaned up against the door jam and clutched at the front of my shirt.   
"Umm, Can I help you?" I asked, with a small yawn. It was around 8:30 in the morning, and I needed to get my coffee started.  
"Blue." She whispered, staring at me with wide brown eyes. Blue?  
"Im sorry, what?" I asked. What was she talking bout? She shook her head and smiled apologetically.  
"Im sorry, I have never seen hair like yours... Its like the ocean." She said smiling. I smiled back at her with a small laugh.  
"Yeah, My sister, Back home dared me to do it. And I just fell in love with it. So I keep it like this." I said swinging the door open. "Do you wanna come in? I was just about to make a pot of coffee." I offered. She chuckled with a nod.  
"Yes, thank you. Its nice to know, Im not the only one who loves coffee around here. What is your hair colored called. It so beautiful." She asked.   
"Ombre. Its a mixture of blues and greens. It makes it look amazing." I said pulling it up into a messy bun on my head with the hair tie I always keep on my wrist.   
"Well its deffinatly got my vote." She said. I laughed. "Im sorry, My name is Emily. I was once married to the pa... er, ummm." I could tell she was looking for a way out of her slight slip up about the pack so I decided to give her a hand.  
"Dont worry, I already know about the wolves. And the pack. I dont know them all, but the ones I have met are now asleep on the living room floor. And my name is Lexi." I said. She looked like an appalled mother.   
"Damn them boys. They can be so rude sometimes." She said, scowling in the direction of the living room.   
"Tell me about it. They tried to scare the hell out of me last night, lurking in the woods out back in wolf form. They are damn lucky they didnt get shot." Emilys eyes got big and worried.  
"SHOT!?" She said kinda paniced.  
"Dont worry. Im one hell of a hunter. I notice the smallest details, and happened to catch when they shifted to human form. So they were'nt injured... much." I said. "I did however shoot them up with an airosoft BB gun.   
I saw her visably relax, then she started laughing.   
"I like you Lexi. You got fire to you. You are just the person we need around here to keep jake in line. You a hell of alot better then the marble brained bitch." She said with a scowl. Drinking her fresh cup of coffee.  
"So, do you smoke? I could really use a cig with this amazig coffee." She said  
"Yes Ma'am, I would love one." I laughed as she relaxed.   
Picking up our coffee and maneuvering around the mass pile up of bodies laying in the floor, we made it to the back porch. Quickly sitting down and wrapping the porch blanket's around us. sighing contintedly we sipped our coffee just enjoying the view of freshly fallen snow.   
"Ok, it is bothering me. You said something about a marbled brained bitch. Who are you refuring to. I havent met any females since being here except you just today?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh,...." Giggling to herself "Well that would be the infamous Bella Swan. She dated the packs enemy, and has jacob wrapped around her boney fingers. He does everythikng she ask's of him and more. All in trying to prove he loves her with all his heart. She on the other hand uses him for his money. Why do you think he needs help with bills over here so much? He pays her bills and gives her what ever she wants as well." She huffed into her coffee.   
"OH OH OH and she is as vain and nasty to everyone around her.... We had a battle with our enemy not to long ago. All over keeping her safe. I lost my husband in that battle. He took a bite to save her. Hell even Jacob was hurt. His ribs were shattered! She had the gall to show up at my house after the funeral and cry about how her life was so unfair, how she deserved to be able to choose who she wants to be with and if the pack wouldn't let her she would cut all ties with them. I ripped her ass a new one. I wasn't going to spare her feelings considering she wasnt considering mine." I reached up and hugged her to me.   
"I know its a bit to late darlin', but i am here if ever you need to talk. I may not know whats going on all the time, but i will be an ear without judgment. Im so sorry you had to deal with that..... Ya know, lets go out and see what we can find for breakfast and feed these starving wolves." She smirked and nodded.   
We made it back to the house around 9:30 and began to cook. We had spent around $300 in the store getting food, because I was low on food again, and I had just went grocery shopping a week ago and spent more then that.   
She had explained that because of the constant patroling and shifting, the wolves needed alot of food to keep their strength up. She was the only one making sure the wolves were fed because not alot of people knew about the wolves. It was a very well guarded tribe secret and asked me not to tell anyone outside of the wolves and herself.   
The kitchen was a mess. Emily was showing me how to make breakfast for the boys when the door was slammed open and Embry, Seth and 3 others walked in.   
"Hi Seth, Hi Embry. Who are your friends there." I asked, helping Emily put buiscuts on a pan to go with the sausage gravy I made.   
"This is Collen, Brady and Quill. Collen and Brady are the youngest of the pack." Emily said, pointing to each boy individually.  
"Oh, well nice to meet y'all." I smiled, and went to shove the buiscuts in the oven.  
"Shoo. Go wake up your brothers and tell them breakfast is almost ready." Emily said, shoving the three huge boys out of the kitchen to give us the room to finish cooking.   
Putting the food on the table and making our plates first, the pack started to roll in to the kitchen. Laughing as the 3 from last night started scowlling at me.   
"What, Dont look at me like that. Ya'll deserved it." I chuckled as they continued to scowl at me. Standing in the cornner out of the way i was eating my food when my plate was knocked out of my hand. Looking up i saw jacobs back to me like he didn't even know he bumpped me.   
I calmly picked up my plate and walked over to the counter, grabbing my BB gun again. I started singing.  
"Id like to shoot you in the ass with a BB gun. Lay there in the tall grass and laugh at what ive done. Leave a blood blister upon each bun, Id like to shoot you in the ass with a BB gun." At the end of my little song, I popped him three times in the cheeks, and laughed with the rest of them when he began to squeel.  
"What the hell Lexi! Stop doing that shit!" He yelled finally turning his attention to me.   
"Oh, now your going to notice me standing here?" I scowled at I threw him a dish towel. "You spilled gravy on the floor. Best not leave it just sitting there. Thats just gross." I said with a huge smile on my face.   
"What, cant hold your own plate?" He snickered. This smart ass mother fucker right here.  
"Keep it up asswhole, I have plenty of BB. Ready for round 3 already?"  
Emily was watching the exchange. Stepping up with a wooden spoon she snagged out of the drain board, she wacked him up side the head.  
"Clean it up Jacob." she demanded in that mother hen voice. He looked at the floor.   
"Then you need to appoligize." He nodded his head like a scolded child.   
"Im sorry" He grabbed a towel from the counter and started to wipe up the mess.   
"Its ok, but you and i need to talk about all this animosity you have with me." Just then a beautiful woman walked through the door. She looked around the room suveying the scene infront of her. Then promptly doubled over laughing.   
"Jake, what the hell did you do?" she asked between chuckles.He didn't answer her but he did turn a nice shade of red.  
Jacob got up and started eating again. I looked at what food we had left. Damn I guess its coffee this morning. The woman introduced herself as Leah, the only femal wolf in the pack. We hit it off quick. She is really smart and funny. I could see her, Emily, and I getting on like old bitties soon.   
Sighing i looked at what was left of breakfast when leah had gotten her plate. There was on biscuit left. grabbing the biscuit and my coffee i went back to the corner i had previously occupied. Eating it slowly with my coffee.   
Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see Brady and Collin walk up to me. They had a plate with a little bit of everything on it from their own. 

"Here, We made you a plate. Thank you for cooking us breakfast. You should get to eat more then a biscuit. After all you did cook it for us." They said in unison. How cute.  
"Thank you boys thats very sweet of you, but i didnt cook this all by myself. Emily helped." I smiled at them Taking the offering. They quickly tucked back into their own plates once again. It wasn't much and i guess it probably took alot for them to part with what they did. That made it so much sweeter.   
Looking at the table I noticed everyone was glaring at jacob. Good, He deserves to be under the heat for a bit. I still dont know were this animosity is coming from, but damn it he wasn't going to let me starve and i was the one to buy the food.  
I grabbed my cigs and excused myself to the back portch, sitting in my spot on the swing and pulling the blanket up around me. I drank my coffee in peace. Halloween was coming up soon and I wanted to do some decorating, But I didnt know where a walmart was around here. Only the family owned grocery store not far from here. I sighed. I really didnt want to get lost around here... maybe I should just wait for a time when Jacob is with me. But fat chance it would be to get him out of the house for anything but food.   
Emily walked out of the house with the girl named Leah and they both sat down, curling under the blanket.  
"Lexi, i want to introduce you to Leah. She is another one of the wolves." She said. Leah smiled at me.  
"Yeah, she intoduced herself earlier. Nice to meet ya. Im lexi." I said shaking her hand. "I kinda feel for you. Its gotta be hard being the only female in the pack... Especially with Jacob. He sure is something." I said. nodded her head laughing.  
"Tell me about it. It just makes it worse that he is my Alpha." She said.  
"Jakes the Alpha? Well no wonder Jared had said jacob made him go lurking last night." I said laughing. Leah gave me a questionable look and I smiled and filled her in on what had transpired. Which resulted in us all laughing again.  
"So, you girls wouldnt happen to want to go shopping would you? I wanna get some decorations for Halloween and have no clue where to go around here. I didnt see a walmart coming in."   
"Yea there is a shopping strip in port angeles, if you want to go to walmart you have to go all the way to seattle." she said.   
"Well how bout we go to port angeles for the day. I have to touch up my hair. My roots are showing and it dosent look good with the blue." I laughed out. They looked at my hair and laughed nodding.  
We finally made it to port angeles and the girls decided to meet me at a shop 2 doors down form the salon. Walking in i saw it wasnt to busy.  
"Hello how can i help you today?" the lady ask me.   
"I would like to touch up my roots and get a trim." She looked at my hair.   
"Ok well i can get you now if you are ready." I nodded and followed her over to her chair.   
Taking my seat I noticed a small woman looking at me curiously. She had strange eyes. Wow those are freaky. Shrugging it off i picked up the magazine lying on her table. Flipping through the pages i noticed someone touching my hair. Looking up in the mirror i saw it was the short girl that was sitting next to me. She had gotten up and was playing with my hair.   
"Um, could you stop touching my hair?" i asked. She looked up at me and smiled  
"I'm Alice and this is my sister Rose. You know we know a great stylest who could get you to a beautiful blond. It would look so great in you hair. Oh, how wonderful. Piere this woman would like to have platnium blonde hair. Could you do it?" My jaw dropping open  
"Ok, look lady first i dont know you and second, who the hell in their right mind wants to be a bottle blonde. I like my hair the way it is and you will not have a say in how it is done here today. MMM Kay." She looked offended for a second. WTF man this bitch is crazy.  
"You will love it. We are going to be great friends. You just have to be a blonde first. Then my brother will abosolutly love you." she chattered on.   
"No!" she stopped talking and looked at me with a hurt exspression " I will not be dying my hair blonde. You will leave me alone, because you creep me out and your brother wont like me anyhow. I dont swing that way darlin." i said as she huffed and walked out.   
The gay card. It always worked on situation like this. Although it was a first for a woman to try and push a man at me. usually they are jealous.   
I finished up with my hair and made my way out to look for the girls. I found them window shopping outside a halloween shop and got excited. Why didnt I see this when we first got here! Hot dog I hit the jack pot!  
We walked in and browesed their selection of decorations and costumes.   
"You know, I was thinking we should have a halloween party. It would be fun. We could have it down at the beach. What do yall think about that?" I asked.   
"That sounds like a great Idea Lex!" Leah said, holding up a witches costume. I nodded with a thumbs up.  
"We need to talk to the pack cause were gonna need their help with the set up and such. But I think it will be a great idea!" I said winking in their direction.   
I caught the site of a burly looking warewolf standing in a corner and felt a smile spread across my face. Fucking perfect!  
We got back to the house and set all of our shopping bags down. I loved to shop when I had company, but I didnt do it often. I did need new jeans though. Mine were getting worn and frayed and soon would need to be turned into shorts.  
Jake came walking out of the room, and looked at me as I pulled the wolf from the box and set it up in the corner of the living room.   
"So, What do you think?" I asked paul and jacob. Im guessing the rest of the pack had went home, or were on patrol. Emily had told me they do that alot.   
"Its, fine I guess." Jake ansered waving it off like it was nothing. Then his eyes got big when I whipped out a collar and he caught the name that was printed in big bold letters across the leather. 'JACOB'  
"I dont even fucking thank so." He said uncrossing his arms and making to grab the collar from my hand.   
"No, I like it." I said and smacked him in the hand with it.   
"Just for your info, smurffy, Im a shape shifter, not a damn warewolf!" He said. I laughed, with a shrug.   
"Same difference to me." I chuckled.  
We finished putting up all the decorations inside and out of the house. I would have to buy pumpkins closer to halloween to carve but for now, we were all decorated.   
Jake grabbed my cigs after telling everyone bye and made his way out to the back portch. I knew we needed to have a talk, so I made up two mugs of coco and went out to talk to him with a few cigs.  
"Hey." I said, sitting on the swing beside him and curled into the blanket.  
"Here, I made you a cup of coco." I said. making to hand the cup to him, then pulled it back almost sloshing it on myself. "Wait! can you even have chocolate?" I asked with a wide eyed expression. He scowled at me then snatched the cup from my hands. I laughed.  
"Very funny. Im a protector wolf, not a damn dog." He said with a sneer. Touchy, Touchy.  
I reached over him and snatched the cigs from the arm of the swing on his side and tapped one out, lighting it.   
"Jacob..." He looked up at me with a bored expression in his eyes. It kinda hurt a little bit. I didnt even know where to start... ok. Ill just go for it.   
"Why do you hate me?" I asked. He looked away from me and back into the woods.  
"I dont hate you Lexi. I dont perticularly like you, but I dont hate you." He said. Ok, well this isnt going as well as I hoped.  
"Ok, then why dont you like me?" I asked.  
"Thats none of your business." He snapped and I reeled back. Say what? He says he dont like me, but thats none of my business?  
"Well excuse me for my different opinion, but I think it is. I should have the right to know why you have been treating me like dirt since I got here. Is it because of the shop?" I asked.   
"That has something to do with it." Ok. Short answeres. I can work with this.   
"Well in all honesty, I think I have been quite fair with the whole thing. I mean I hay own it, but its still your name on the shop. And you have just as much say as I do. Only difference is you make more then I do." I said huffing. Jake turned an angry glare at me.  
"Who the hell are you trying to lie to miss high and mighty. You trying to sit here and tell me that you own this business, but you make less then me? I dont even think so." He said. Now were getting somewhere. Anger is some type of emotion. I sighed.  
"Im not lying to you, Jake. I can prove it. Just stay here. Ill be right back." I got up and ran inside the house, coming back out with 4 check books and my last check stub.  
"Look. This is last weeks check stub. Its only made out for $600." I pulled my personal check book from the mix and showed him all the deposit entries from the time I have been with the blacks. Then pulled out the blacks payroll check book ledger and showed him all of the checks that had been made out. All of the deposits of the profits and the checks that were being given tomorrow.   
Jacob sat on the swing, smoking his cigarette and flipping through the check books. He picked up the joint and just about choked on his cigarette when he saw the insanely large amount of money in the balance. Then the threw it at me. I looked up astonished at his actions.   
"Yeah, then what the hell is all of that? You secret cut?" He spat and moved to get up, but I pulled him by the arm back down on the swing.  
"I am trying to talk to you. And I dont appriciate that you are trying to walk away. The least you can do is hear me out. Stop being such a fucking ass for 5 minutes and listen to what I have to say. When Im done, then you can say whatever the hell it is that has your nuts in a crunch." I said and he huffed, nodding his head.   
"Ok, now that account has so much money in it because it is a joint account with the Troy Auto shop back home in Texas. This bank account is set aside specifically for only the run and function of both shops. If a shop needs equipment, or needs to be expanded, or needs anything at all. This is where the money comes from. I make sure everyone get paid their fair payment rates, then I deposit the rest into this account. Noone is aloud to touch this account. The only people who have access to it is me and my sister Daisy and we both check the banks transactions daily." I flipped to the last few transactions made and showed it to him.   
"See. The only thing that came out of this bank account this month so far is a new air compressor for Troys and new equipment for Seth, Because he said he didnt have any tools of his own." Jake looked up at me with a look I couldnt really read. I waited for his reaction to what I had just said. Then he sighed and nodded his head.  
"Ok." He said. I smiled and nodded at him.   
I shivered and shaked as we both sat on the portch swing talking and getting to know each other. I wouldnt exactly say we were on amazing terms now, but I could say they were a hell of a hot better. Jake lifted the blanket and slid under it, pulling me close to his side and draped his arm over the back of the swing. I looked up at him confused.  
"Your cold arent you?" He said smuggly. I just nodded.  
"Thank you. Why are you always to warm anyways? You all are." I said. It didnt make sence to me.  
"We are wolves. Wolves are naturally hotter then a human so we have their temperature. I run a good toasty 108 now." My eyes bulged. That was crazy!   
"Are you sure its not cookin' your brain?" I said laughing. He pulled my hair playfully and chuckled. "Might be why your so hot..."  
"You think Im hot, huh?" He cut me off with a nudge. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I decided to do what I do best in a situation like this.  
"Oh, let me tell you about it Mr. Wolf man. I just love the fur's. Its the new sexy in my book." I joked and he actually laughed. In that moment I felt... Good. despite my shivering.  
"Whats the matter, Miss Texas. Cant handle the cold?" He picked and I punched him in the side.  
"Shut up. Where im from the weather is bipolar. In the winter, one day its freezing your tits off, then the next they are melting into runny eggs." I said laughing at my poor texas weather.   
"I have got to say, i have never heard it decribed like that. There is always a new for everything." I laughed and nodded.  
"That there is. That there is." i said.   
Jake and I had stayed up the better part of the night getting to know one another. And he had actually told me a few things I didnt know about him... Like the real reason why he shifts. The cold ones is what he calls them. He says they are as hard as granite and their skin is ice cold; Like sticking your hand in a snow bank. He said besides the cold ones themselves, the wolf pack is the only ones strong enough to take them down and kill them. He told me how dangerous they are and about the battle Emily had lost her husband in. I didnt say anything, But I couldnt understand why this 'Bella' girl was so facinated with creatures like that. Why she would want to be around them, knowing how dangerous they were to not only her, but her family and friends. And the people of the Reservation. Why would she chose someone who was already dead? But Jake says she is making it up to him by chosing him. Something about that didnt sit right with me. This girl had to be playing with him.


End file.
